


Sharing Beds Like Little Kids

by sickshameless



Series: Ribs [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon NonCon, Hurt/Comfort, Mickey is a good brother, mentioned - Freeform, mickey and mandy, no graphic details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickshameless/pseuds/sickshameless
Summary: Mickey finds out what Terry did to Mandy, and picks up the pieces.Canon rape is discussed, but only the aftermath and no explicit details. Do Not Read if this will trigger you in any way.
Relationships: Mandy Milkovich & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ribs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158557
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Sharing Beds Like Little Kids

Mickey knew from the second he walked inside the Milkovich house, something was off. The atmosphere felt heavy, and it was eerily quiet. It made him feel sick to his stomach, and he wonders what horrible thing could’ve gone wrong. He quietly walks further into the house, not trusting his voice to call out and see if anyone was home. He relaxes the smallest bit when he sees his sister laying on the couch, but that feeling dissolves as soon as he sees her state. Mandy is laying there looking utterly out of it, dried up tears on her face and a bruise forming on her cheek. Her skirt is tugged up and her shirt is stretched down over her chest, as if someone had been pulling on it. Mickey’s breath catches in his throat, and he drops everything that was in his hands, speeding over to her. 

“Mandy, Mandy, it’s me,” Mickey tells her, a shaky hand stroking over her hair. “Mandy, who the fuck touched you? Tell me right now, let me do something to them. Talk to me, please.”

Mandy turns her head slightly, locking her eyes with his. A tiny part of her is scared, because Mickey is a guy, and she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to look at men the same way for a long time after today. But the biggest part of her is relieved. It’s Mickey. Her big brother, her protecter. He’s always been that to her, and the relief is almost overwhelming. She’s so glad it’s him that came through the front door and not anyone else. The only sound that can come out of her mouth is a painful sob, and her face crumples up as the tears start again. Mickey’s horrified, sitting on the couch and gently lifting her head until it’s resting on his thigh. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you now,” Mickey whispers, holding onto his baby sister like his life depends on it. “I need you to tell me right now, who did this to you?”

Mandy tries to catch her breath in a few short gasps that hurt her chest, and she grasps onto Mickey’s arm. “Dad,” she chokes out, feeling like she could throw up. 

Mickey’s hand stills from where it was rubbing her shoulder, and it feels like the whole world stops with it. For a minute, it feels like he’s actually not breathing, and he feels so many emotions at once. An overwhelming sadness for his sister, sweet, beautiful Mandy who should’ve never, ever had to go through that. Fear, because their father is a terrible human, and if he’s gone this low, he could easily do worse things to any of them. But most of all, he feels rage. He’s wanted to kill his father before, but never more than now. Terry Milkovich raped his own daughter, and Mickey just sees red. 

“No fucking way,” Mickey growls, moving to get up. 

Mandy grabs onto his waist, yanking him back down. “No, Mickey, don’t leave me. Please, please, please don’t go,” she begs, pressing her cheek against his hip. “I’m scared.”

She hiccups miserably, and Mickey pulls her into a hug. The anger doesn’t settle whatsoever, but right now, Mandy needs him more than ever. How could he leave her like this? 

“Did he hit you?” Mickey asks quietly, sighing heavily when she nods. “Was this the first time?”

“Yes,” Mandy whispers. “I didn’t know what was happening at first. He was drunk, kept calling me mom‘s name. He pushed me around a little, and I went to go in my room to get away. He followed me and grabbed me and- and he gave me the bruise when I tried to push him off...”

Mickey holds her close to his chest, his hand on the back of her head. “You don’t need to talk about it anymore. I’ll handle it. I- how long ago was it? You haven’t eaten or showered I’m guessing.”

“It was last night,” Mandy tells him, her voice wavering. “I haven’t moved. I couldn’t. I was so scared he would come back.”

“Alright... you’ll probably feel better after a shower. I’m not going to leave, and no one else is gonna come in. If Colin and Iggy come home, I’ll tell ‘em to find somewhere for the night. I’ll make sure he doesn’t come back.”

Mickey doesn’t need to say who he is for Mandy to understand. He will never refer to that man as his father again. Mandy just lays there for another minute before getting up, slowly walking to the bathroom to shower. Mickey goes to the kitchen to get Mandy something to eat, loyally keeping an eye on the front door the whole time. He just makes her toast, because if he feels as queasy as he does just from hearing what happened, he can only imagine how it is for his sister. It’s not long before Mandy returns, not wanting to be alone for too long. 

Mickey clears his throat, standing up to meet her halfway. “Mandy, I just need to ask. Did he- did he use a rubber? Just gotta know if I should be taking you to Planned Parenthood or some shit... we don’t know if he’s clean or anything.” 

“He did,” Mandy nods. “I watched him. I guess he thought I was just... some whore. Had enough common sense to be safe, you know?”

“You’re not just some whore, don’t you ever say that again, you hear me? I promise, it’s gonna be okay,” Mickey tells her, taking her hand and leading her to the table. “Eat something, please.”

Mandy does, nibbling on the toast. Mickey can’t even sit down, not keeping his eyes off of Mandy for a second. She tells him after awhile that she can’t finish, and he throws it away without any questions. It’s not very late at night yet, but Mandy looks exhausted. She hasn’t let herself sleep since it happened. Hasn’t let her guard down. 

“You need to get some rest,” Mickey murmurs, stating the obvious. He isn’t sure what else to say. 

“Can I sleep in your room tonight?” Mandy requests quietly. 

“Yeah... yeah, of course,” Mickey nods. 

They make their way to his room and Mickey gets his sister an extra blanket before going under the covers himself. It makes him feel nostalgic, the two of them sharing beds like little kids. When they were younger and too afraid to sleep by themselves, Mandy would always crawl into Mickey’s bed and sleep just like they are now, Mickey’s head at the top of the bed and Mandy’s at the bottom. Mickey wishes they were young again. Not so hardened by the world already, and his sister not traumatized by something that never should’ve happened. Mickey shuts the light off and turns onto his stomach, unable to close his eyes just yet. 

“Mandy,” Mickey whispers. “Promise me you’ll tell me if he ever tries anything with you again.”

“I’ll tell you,” Mandy promises, pulling the covers up to her chin. 

She doesn’t.


End file.
